


Love Her Madly

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Both Sam and the reader think there's something wrong with Dean. He's too overprotective of the reader to the point that she thinks that he doesn't trust her anymore and doesn't think she's capable of handling her own anymore...That is, till he confesses.....This was written for a followers celebration challenge my friend did on Tumblr.I was given a prompt and had to create a story around it and incorporate it as well...I did change up the prompt a bit, but I asked beforehand.





	Love Her Madly

You let out a sigh as you pushed the door of the bunker closed with your foot. "Boys, I'm back with the food! Come and get it!" You descended the stairs, trying desperately not to drop the drink tray in your hands. As you carefully placed the bags and tray down on the table in the library, Sam and Dean walked into the library with defeated expressions. You started to pull the food out of the bags while watching the brothers. They threw themselves down onto the chairs and let out a sigh. "Still no luck finding Jack?" Sam shook his head as Dean ran a hand down his face.

"We've been searching for hours. My eyes hurt from staring at a screen for so long; I don't understand how you do it, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and accepted the chicken salad and drink from you with a smile.

"We'll find him, don't worry. Sometimes it's best if we take a break. So eat up, you can look again after your stomachs are full." You slid two burgers and a drink over to Dean and he looked up at you, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Extra bacon?" You gave him a wink as you pulled out your own burger and plopped yourself on a chair, putting your feet up on the table.

"Extra bacon." Dean unwrapped one of his burgers and took a bite, letting out a moan.

"God damn, you're the best, y/n." You let out a short laugh as you take a bite of your own. As the three of you ate in silence, you noticed that Dean kept looking up at you. You glanced up at him, catching him staring and smirked when a light pink dusted his cheeks, knowing he got caught. He looked away, letting out a fake cough, crumpling his empty wrappers and standing up, mumbling something about going back to work on finding Jack. When he left the room, you turned to Sam.

"What's up with Dean lately?" Sam's eyes flicked up at you and shrugged.

"I don't know. Did anything happen between the two of you that I don't know of?"

You thought back to all the hunts you've been on and all the time you've spent together. You shrugged to yourself and crumpled your own empty wrapper. "Unless I was cursed by a witch and don't remember anything, no. I've noticed he stares at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. And if I do catch him, then he leaves without saying anything. He has been getting very protective of me on hunts recently as well, even though he knows I'm fully capable. He won't talk to me about it; he practically ignores me when I try to talk him about it." You saw a twinkle of realization in Sam's eyes as his lips flipped up into a knowing smile. You narrowed your eyes at him as he stood up, the empty container in hand. "Sam..what do you know."

He shook his head and started to walk away. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'm going to get some rest before trying to look for Jack some more. Goodnight, y/n." You stood up and yelled out his name but he just put his hand up and waved. You let out a frustrated groan as you throw yourself back in your seat. You grabbed your drink and sipped on it slowly and thought about Dean. You couldn't deny that you felt a pull when you were around him. You found him very attractive but who doesn't? He always knew how to make you laugh and smile, even on your worst days. You let out another groan, sucking down the rest of your drink and stood up. You stopped at the kitchen to throw away the trash before heading to Dean's room. You weren't going to leave there till you got some answers as to why he'd been acting the way he was.

When you got to his room, you stopped for a moment, your heart starting to pound in your chest. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for him to let you in. After a few minutes of silence, you knocked again. When you still didn't get an answer, you went to knock again when the door swung open. The two of you stared at each other. His hair was messed up like he had been running his hands through it and his lips were parted in surprise. You blinked at him a few times before letting out a fake cough and putting your hand down. "Um, can I come in? We gotta talk."

Dean nodded and turned around, walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. You watched as he ran a hand through his hair before letting out a breath and walking in, closing the door behind you. You stood in front of his door, wondering how you were going to go about this. Dean looked up at you; his green eyes darted across your face, waiting for you to speak. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

You looked down at your feet for a moment before looking back up at him. There was something in his eyes that you couldn't quite place, but it was that something that you wanted to figure out. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked at you with a confused look. "If you're talking about not being able to find Jack, I don't-"

You took a step towards him and laced your fingers together in front of you. "It's not about Jack."

Dean turned himself on the bed so that he was facing you. "I don't know what you mean." You took in a breath as you walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge, right in front of Dean. Your knee was brushing against his and he looked down at them.

"You've been acting weird lately, Dean. Sam and I have both noticed it. You are very protective of me on hunts, to the point that you won't let me go on solo hunts anymore. I've been catching you staring at me when you think I don't know. I just, I'm worried that I might have done something wrong or you don't trust me anymore."

Dean ran a hand down over his mouth and looked into your eyes before looking away. "You haven't done anything wrong, y/n."

You place your hand on his thigh and he looks down at it before glancing up at you. "Then what is it, Dean?" He let out a sigh and placed his hand on yours, rubbing light circles on the back of your hand and looking back down.

"It's just... I don't know." You put your other hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"Dean, you can tell me. If it's something I can help with, I will." He looked back up at you and reached out with his free hand and cupped your face. You studied his face as he watched you. His cheeks were tinted pink making you aware of the amount of freckles he had dusted all over his face. His lips were parted slightly, making you bite your lip. Good god, he was more gorgeous than you originally thought, especially this close up.

"Sweetheart, if you keep looking at me like that, I am going to fall more in love with you." Your heart stopped at his words. You parted your lips in surprise at his confession, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to love me back, hell I don't expect you to even like a broken man like me, but if you are okay with it, I am going to give you my heart." You searched his face, trying to find any hint that he was joking. But as you looked, you found nothing but the truth. The two of you stared at each other, not wanting to move or talk, fearing that it might all be a dream.

After a few minutes of listening to each other breathe, you let out a small laugh. "I thought you hated chick flick moments..." Dean's face broke out into a smile as he let out a laugh of his own. He pulled you into his lap and cupped the other side of your face, bringing your lips mere inches from his.

"If you tell Sam about this.." You looked at Dean through your lashes and gave a small smile.

"What are you gonna do? Sew my mouth shut?" Dean's mouth cracked up into a smile, showing off those handsome wrinkles in the corners of his eyes

"Stop talking now." Your eyes fluttered shut when his lips finally connected with yours. It felt as though there were fireworks going off in your stomach. You ran your fingers through his soft hair, pulling him closer to you as you cherished the moment.

It was a good few minutes before the two of you finally broke apart, breathing heavily as you tried to catch your breath. When the two of you opened your eyes, you both let out a laugh, not believing that this was real. You reached up and wiped a little bit of your nude lipstick off the corner of his mouth before pulling him in for another kiss. You let out a squeal when Dean flipped the both of you, your back bouncing on the mattress. You let out a small laugh as he nuzzled his stubble covered cheek on your neck before peppering kisses across your jaw.

After spending the entire night with Dean, you walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of his old t-shirts. You had put your tangled hair in a messy bun and pulled ingredients out to make breakfast, before starting a pot of coffee. Sam walked in, hair still messy from sleep before stopping in his tracks. When you caught him staring, you raised an eyebrow at him. "Good morning, Sam. Sleep well?"

He groaned and threw himself down on one of the chairs at the table. "Not with all the noises the two of you were making last night. Next time, could you possibly keep it down?" You snorted out a laugh as you placed bacon down in a pan.

Dean walked in and headed straight for you. "No can do, Sammy. Smells good sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your shoulder. You pushed him off when you heard the coffee pot go off and walked over to make three cups. You handed Sam his first, he smiled in thanks before taking a long gulp. You turned to Dean and handed him his. He took it, placed it on the counter and pulled you in for a kiss. You smiled and kissed back, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. You heard Sam whisper "get a room," before you broke apart and handed Dean his coffee again. He winked at you before taking a sip of his coffee and sitting down. You were all smiles as you finished making breakfast for the three of you. A perfect way to start the day.


End file.
